Those Who Rise and Fall
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: What happened all those years ago when the Demon King attempted to rule the human world? Where did he and his demons come from? How did he come to power? Before his fated battle with the son of Sparta, Mundus had to rise through the ranks. But every ascension comes with obstacles. And not all obstacles can be removed easily. What will he do? And who can he trust?


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything related to it. This is purely a story to get an idea out.

Author's note: Yes. I know. Another idea. But I just needed to get it out of my head. Anyway, this idea was inspired by a talk I had with a buddy in regards to the mythos behind DMC with how the manga for the prequel game set it up as the Underworld being the darkness and the human being the light. And if you know me by now, it got me thinking about how that could be. And then I asked myself, _'If demons are beings of darkness, then why can some of them use light?' _And sure enough, this little nugget shape. This story will feature two majors demons. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_In the highest realm, they all dwelt as one race. Bath within the glorious light that shone throughtout the palace of their wondrous kingdom. These wonderous beings were led by the greatest of their rank, Heylel and others like him. And yet higher still was the One who made it possible as He sat on the throne and looked upon His creations with love. However, this did not last forever as Heylel grew discontent and believed that he deserved the right to rule. And so, the high celestial Heylel committed the greatest coup known to many. And so Heylel and those who sided with him were cast out, and so lost much of their divinity. On Earth, the animals that roamed the land stared in awe at the falling lights but soon became panicked. Fortunately, those who fell were banished to a realm of darkness, known to this day as the Underworld. In their new home, the fallen grew bitter and angry and so began their plot to ascend back to the heavens to burn it down. While Heylel gathered support, there was one among them who directed his ire toward his brother._

The pale skinned being stared at Heylel, who was once a proud and beautiful entity. Where once was glowing silver armor, was now charred black from the fall, and the feathers of his wings burned and transformed into meatl folds that were as felxible as the leather skin of a reptile. Heylel's dark haired around smoothly with every movement that the former celestial made.

"We will rise again and we will return home! I will dethrone the creator and this world and the material world will be ours!" he screamed. Many of the other fallen shouted in support. However, the pale one remained silent and discontent. Two demons next to him stared.

"Why do you not support our brother, Mundus?" one said as he looked to the angry devil. The pale being had long silver hair that nearly matched his hair. He had two red eyes on his face, but a third red eye on his forehead, something that not every one of the fallen had for themselves.

"I'll tell you why," Mundus said as he straightened up. "It's because of our brother that we were cast out. What were we thinking siding with this lunatic?!"

Other devils began hearing Mundus' shouts and turned to hear what he was saying. However, Heylel was most interested in what his brother had to say. "Is something wrong Mundus?"

The pale devil looked up and felt himself grow nervous, something he didn't think he'd feel. However, the look in his brother's eyes and the power radiating from them made him quiver.

"Yes. We've lost everything we've ever known. We don't have the divine protection that our brothers still have in the heavens, and yet you're raving about how we can take it all back. Look at where we are! We're trapped! How can we thrive in this place?!"

Heylel simply smiled at Mundus but the pale devil felt a powerful blast of light strike him. Mundus rolled as he took the hit before he stopped. However, when he stopped, he saw his leader walking over with a quickened pace. The three-eyed devil struggled to stand but managed to get to his feet. Unfortunately, as he threw a punch, Heylel proved to be quicker. Mundus tried to deliver another blow and a roundhouse kick. But the stronger devil simply caught his leg and swung the pale devil around before throwing him against a wall. As Mundus tried to stand up, Heylel fired a white light from his own eyes. The light singed Mundus and he could tell that Heylel was holding back, or else hw would've been obliterated.

Heylel stopped his onslaught and Mundus fell to the ground. As he looked up, he saw his brother's black armor looming over him. Heylel grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with little effort.

"Never go against me again. As angels, we've never had to face death before. Today, you were the first to come close. So unless you want to experience it entirely, you will bow before me."

Heylel let Mundus down gently. The pale devil knelt down on one knee and said, "What is your will, my lord?"

"It's simple," Heylel said with a toothy smile. "We will scour this dark plain for anything that can help my plans go forward. We will ascend from here and the material world will be the next step. And finally, we will return to the heavens. Revenge will be mine."

Mundus continued to kneel, yet every word from Heylel made him angrier. However, he knew that he could not take one an archangel on his own. He was close in rank but he was eclipsed in power. Instead, he would bide his time. Heylel, would fall.

* * *

Author's note: so this is the first chapter. Yes, Mundus is being written as an angel. SO basically the idea is this. the Devil May Cry 3 manga featured demons that were called the Seven Deadly Sins. And they each appeared as angels that seemed to have fallen from grace given their decayed heavenly appearance. When Vergil meets Arkham, the guy suggested that demons and angels were once one in the same. Later in Devil May Cry 3 the game, the seven sins are referenced with the skeletal angel statues seen throughout the tower and are later used as bells when the tower is activated. And considering how similar the enemies known as the fallen appear in 3 to angels and the seven sins, one would assume that those are the actual angels in-game given their visage and their file description. However, the director said that it's no longer canon, it's causing issues because they're still canon enemies, so I'm not taking the director's word for it. DOn't worry there will be more chapters. Until then, catch you all next time.


End file.
